Friendship, Friendship, Friendship
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. P

_Chapter 1 / P._

_Ash has been through alot, but that doesn't Mean Gary doesn't have a soul._

Doku : Well, how do i say this one. . .

Ash: She doesn't own pokemon.

Gary : And she never will *winks*

Doku : *glomps Gary* You'll be here next chapter, be ready, luv.

Ash: Wow, i cant believe this story is getting a move on.

* * *

_' when one is lost, another is found '_

It had all happened so fast, that day. It was like the memory was a cigarette, burned into the skin of his brain.

It was like the wings of the bird were far to broken, and the bird titled memory could not fly away, and he was left with a dead bird, stuck there, in his head.

It was all about a week or two ago when he was mentally racked with the pain of atleast 4 bulldozers, running against his head until the audible pop, was sounded off and he was destroyed.

**FLASHBACK.**

It all had happened so long ago, when Ash thought that nothing could harm him, or his Pikachu. The day was sunny, and light. It had such a nice atmosphere, and he thought that almost nothing could breach his dome of happiness.

But that same day, he had no idea that Team Rocket was planning, and this time they teamed up. A group equiped with Jesse, James, Cassidy and Butch; Lets not forget Meowth! They had been a large group this way for about a week, they had come to the conclusion that they had just worked better this way. But of course, even they had no idea what was going to happen this day.

Meowth had designed a robot, perfect for the kidnapping of such a small pokemon - Pikachu hadn't evolved and wasn't able to shock his way through most of their contraptions.

But this one was different, everything about it had improved and it had led everyone to believe that it was a 'sure fire' plan. Thus, the day had begun.

Ash had been on his way back to Pallet Town after so long, he was hoping to get reaquainted with everyone there and was ready to start a new path in life, that hopefully only involved himself and Pikachu. He had slim to no reason to keep on trying to be the 'very best' when the one person he looked up to, wasn't even into it anymore.

The day was warm, but when Team Rocket made themselves known, the sky turned a dusky gray. The wind began to shuffle the trees and the bushes of the forest Ash was walking through and it blew his hat right off of his head!

He knew, just from this weather that there would be a problem today he just couldn't tell what it would be. He had a straight face up until the point where he was forced to hide behind a bush, "Pikachu!" He yelled reaching his hand out to his small yellow rodent friend.

Pikachu was unable to reach Ash with his small arms and hands, and the metal arm had pulled him up into his 3 fingered grasp. Pikachu yelped and squirmed, trying best he could to get out of its grip. Ash jumped out of the bush and held an arm in front of his face. "Oh no, Pikachu!" He growled, hating the feeling of being useless in such a situation.

Cassidy took a small look at what was happening and held a hand over her lips.

Butch looked her over before raising a brow, " Whats wrong, Cass? " He asked, his hands against the cold metal of the machine.

The dirty blonde just swallowed silently, " Butch. . . something weird is going to happen, Butch. " She could always sense those type of things, especially when they had to deal with these losers, Jesse and James.

The teal haired young man bit his lower lip and sighed, " Cass. . .we'll see, hun. " He says, flipping his hair out of his face silently, he wasn't one to judge Cassidys' judgement.

Pikachu reached his small yellow paw out to Ash and made a small wince of pain as the metal increased in grip and the tight pull of it was no longer letting him have enough space to breathe.

" Hahaha! Pikachu will never be able to get out this one! " Meowth purred in approval as Pikachu squirmed and tried his best to escape.

As ash finally took hold of Pikachus paw, he pulled with all his might to release his yellow friend.

Jesse didn't want to lose the Pikachu again, she made a small noise, familiar to an angry wailord of some sort. " Oh no you dont, Twerp! " She screeched, pushing the button on the machine, tightening the hands grip on Pikachu.

Pikachus little sparkley eyes went wide with disbelief and he let go of Ashs' hand, but Ash was not going to give up that easily. He let go of Pikachus' hand and got out a pokeball, throwing it, Infernape came out, hitting his chest with his fist. " Infernape! Blast them away! "

He ordered the medium sized pokemon, and he oblidged with what he was told. Infernape used Flare Blitz, and began to spin on edge with his flames beneath his toes. Fire erupted from the Earth and the flames looked as if they were pulling at the machine above it.

Pikachu was still in the metallic hand as Team Rocket closed the upper part of their machine, keeping them safe from all pokemon moves.

When Infernape seen that his power was basically useless, he went back as far as he could and then did a Flame Wheel, hitting the machine quickly and almost causing a dent.

Ash jumped, the tip of his toe met with Infernapes shoulder and then he jumped higher and grabbed Pikachus hand once again. He pulled with all his might, but all his might was far too much.

Team Rocket began to pull as well and soon the yellow rodent was making a noise that clearly showed that it was in pain.

And then, _it _happened.

Team Rockets' contraption ripped Pikachu apart, Ash got the front part of his body as they got everything else, the pokemon began to wince, Ashs' eyes were a dull white as he realized what had just happened.

It began to rain.

The droplets of water fell against Ashs' bloody hands and would not stop falling. Withing the machines hands were the remainder of Pikachus' body, and it wasn't looking to well either.

Pikachu, his upper half being in Ashs' hands, made one last wince and coughed out the dark red liquid. " P. . .ika. . . " He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes, showing that he did not wish to go through this pain anymore.

Ash knelt down beneath Infernape as the ape pokemon began to thrash at the Metal. Soon it was battered and destroyed.

The metallic hand let go of the other half of Pikachus body, and Team Rocket ran away before they could get blamed for anything they most certainly did.

Ash curled up against Pikachus' cold unfeeling body and cried, the rain didn't do much to help either. He took out Infernapes pokeball and muttered the words, " Return. "

The ape pokemon seen Pikachus' condition. He bowed his head as he went back into the capsule.

Pikachu . . was dead.

The rain continued to pelt the jacket he had worn, and it made him feel just as bad. The dusk gray turned even darker as he curled up against Pikachus' now lifeless corpse.

" Pikachu. . . " He grimaced lightly, he had never felt so horrible, so alone, so defeated in his life.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

From that moment on, Ash had been torn to pieces. What made it all worse was the fact that he had to bury the pokemon in his own backyard, never telling his mother, Delia, why Pikachu was not with him.

He had so much to do, so many people to see, but even he had times when he was sad. Hard to believe, but it did happen to the best of us, now didn't it.

He had gotten atleast three full days of sleep, but nothing seemed like enough to keep him going now. He had felt useless and it was almost as if he was dead as well. He had no emotion and his face was always the same, emotionless, pale, and obviously tired.

The teen, was . . defeated. He felt utterly stupid, he felt he could've prevented such a thing, he could've stopped it.

He was also angry, he wanted to strangle every one of those _Team Dipshits _for what they did to his best friend. They had been through so much together and they had to end it there? He had no intention of that happening, but it . . did.

Ashs' mother had opened his room door without asking and smiled apologetically, "Ash, dear. Gary wants you to go see him tommorow, is that alright with you?" She held a spatula in one hand and a phone in the other. She still had on an apron, which meant she was cooking.

The petite raven just shifted in his bed and looked at his mother. He made an attempt at smiling but failed, " . . .It is. I'll go. " He said with no fuss at all and then shifted again, pulling the cover over his head. He didn't wear hats anymore. The hat he wore that day was put on top of Pikachus' burial as a memroir item.

He didn't really want to go see Gary either, but everytime he denied his friendship with the brunette, bad things happened. He just wanted it all to end now, he just wanted it all to end.

" I can't wait to see you, Gary. " And with that, the noirette went to sleep, eyes heavily closing and lips parting in the slightest before he finally moved again ; Ash was no good sleeper.

_' And in that summer I wished for an Apple,and an orchard was given to me '_


	2. O

_Chapter 2 / O._

_Ash is going to go see Gary today!_

_Doku : Hmmm :c_

_Ash: whats wrong?_

_Gary : I DONT REALLY CARE! *says quickly*_

_Doku : :C my friends read my shit, but they dont review. I just found that out at lunch today._

_Ash: so?_

_Doku: You're so right. SO._

* * *

_'I once was lost'_

Ash got up that morning, wanting to kick some ass! He got dressed and basically ran down the stairs. He grabbed a piece of toast and stole his mom's cup of orange juice. "Bye mom!" He said quickly before leaving and making his way to where he thought Gary would be. Professor Oak's lab!

He ran through the automatic sliding doors and then looked around; It was good to see all the people he knew from long ago. The Nurse Joy in Pallet town was always his favorite! He waved to her and then went down the long hallway, all the way until he got to two large double doors. He looked at the doors before taking a deep breath. He walked forward as they opened and then walked right in.

Looking around, he came to notice that Gary wasn't even in there. So he did was he knew best: look at shit that didn't belong to him and possibly touch some of it. He looked around the lab before sitting down in the wheeled chair across from the large computer. "Hmmm..." He hummed, rolling himself closer to the computer. He pressed a button that said, 'Features' and watched as a long list of possible options came down.

He decided to look at the large list of pokemon the Professor probably had saved! He was happily looking down the list, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur,Venasaur. Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise. And of course, the pokemon that made him tear up.

Pikachu.

He felt a small stream of tears coming along. That, and he heard the doors opening loudly! He turned in the chair to see Gary Oak, lab coat and all. He had a clip board in his hand. He lifted one of the papers before looking over it and then looking up; only to see Ash Ketchum!

"Ashyboy! Holycrap, its been so long." Gary said sarcastically before placing his Clip board on the table as he walked towards Ash.

Ash just grinned, "Oh hey!" He said as he rolled himself closer to the other.

Gary put a hand on his hip and then tilted his head,"Why are you here so early? The present I got you hasn't even arrived!" He said before grinning.

"A present?" Ash asked curiously before jumping up from the seat! "What is it?" He asked before fisting his hands and looking up at the taller teen.

Gary just looks down at the other, "Oh I'm not telling, or atleast, not yet!" He says with a wink.

Ash just sighs, "Oh dude, whatever."

Gary just nodded. "You know you want it." He wasn't really thinking when he said that. He quickly pulled his hands over his mouth and blushed madly. He turned away from Ash and muttered some words to himself. He took in a shakey breath.

Ash just stared at the other's back. "What the hell?" He said lowly before turning back to the computer. "How do i shut that off?" He asked the other, pointing at what he made pop up.

Gary just turned back around. He silently went over to the computer and shut off the application. And then, luckily, exactly what they were waiting for had arrived! Nurse joy had a capsule in her hands. It was a small, yet adorable Pikachu!

Ash stared at it for a moment before looking over to Gary. He had both hands on his hips and was smirking. "Like it Ashyboy?"

Ash walked over to the Nurse Joy and then took the capsule. She left the room and then he turned to face Gary. He looked at Gary for a moment, then looked down at his shoes. His hair draped over his eyes before he finally looked up, hazel eyes tearing up slightly. "NO I DONT!" He yelled before giving it to the brunette.

"What the hell, Gary? Do you think that some random Pikachu is just going to make me feel better? Do you think that Pikachu is going to make time go back to the begining? Well its not. " He yelled before turning completely.

Gary put one of his hands out as if saying, 'calm down' he turned and put the capsule on the table behind him before walking over to Ash. "Ashyboy, I was only trying to help," He said as he reached his hand over to Ash's shoulder.

Ash slapped the others hand away. "I dont need your help! If thats what you're trying to do the whole time, then I'm leaving!" The raven said quickly before making his way to the doors. He stopped and then turned, his eyes were full of tears. He shook his head and then tried his besT to smile, ". . ." He couldn't say anything.

"Wait!" Gary said before looking off to the side, "There is something else I wanted to talk about." His slightly nasally voice said before finally walking over to the raven.

"I just want to make things a bit better, ya know? I know I can't bring back Pikachu, but I can be that friend you lost." He said comfortingly before tightly placing a hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash shook slightly and then looked down again. He slowly turned around completely and then looked up at Gary. "Thanks. I guess." He said shakily.

Gary just nodded. He pulled the raven into a hug and then held him tight. "Dont worry, I'm here." He assured the other.

Ash reached his hands up, his fingertips touched Gary's forearms. He had a broken smile plastered on his face before finally he gave in. His started to bawl, and all the tears seemed to be magnetically attracted to Gary's lab coat.

Gary just wanted the other to know that it was okay. That it was okay to cry, that no one was going to judge him for wanting to cry, and that he was always going to be there for him. Thats all he wanted to make valid.

Ash needed the comfort; even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed everything that the other had to offer, he needed it all. He didn't really know how to say thank you for this, so he didn't but he was sure that his old best friend would understand that he was very thankful for this all.

As for the Pikachu, some lucky ass trainer was going to get a Vintage starter pokemon tommorow!

Gary broke the hug and then looked into Ash's hazel eyes for a second. He put his hands on either side of the others face. "Ash..." He muttered before coming closer to where there was only centimeters between them.

Ash looked up into Gary's eyes, thinking that something was about to happen that he wasn't so sure he wanted. His face turned a dark red before he blinked once or twice. "Uhh..." He breathed, taking an almost audible gulp.

"I think you need to get that incident, off of your mind." Gary said before pulling away.

_'but now, I'm found'_


End file.
